


An Upwards Trend

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [24]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, Japan, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 24: Serendipity
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	An Upwards Trend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



Oscar would never have figured it out if not for an unlikely coincidence. A stroke of luck really, and the gods knew it had been a while. Had been a while for other things too, come to think of it. Somewhat relatedly. Anyway. 

He had been studying his fresh scar in the mirror, trying to decide that it made him look dangerous and exciting rather than ruined. It was not going well. His eyes slipped momentarily, and there it was. Zolf, in the doorway. Staring at his arse with a decidedly appreciative look. 

Well well well. Things were looking up.


End file.
